Facade
by HyuugaVSUchiha
Summary: She was the girl in the mirror. All she ever wanted was for people to never see her for what she really was. It was her Facade. AU SasuSaku From the Author of "Sorry Honey, the Bachelor wanted the Cheesecake"


**Façade**

**A/N:**_ Haha, I've been coming up with a bunch of new stories nowadays. I actually got the inspiration for this when I was looking into a mirror and then the gears in my head started working. I thought: "What if there was a world where there was a girl on the other side of the mirror that could…do things?" So I wrote this story._

_I've been messing with different genres recently, as you can tell with the differences of "Debate" and "Sorry Honey, the Bachelor Wanted the Cheesecake". Now, I bring to all of you a more…dramatic side of my writing. _

_This is actually the book I've been writing. Though in the book, it's my own characters (though they are loosely based on Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto :P). I'm working with a few publishers and editors to try and publish my book and make my name in the literary world. I mean I love baking but I also love writing :D_

_In this chapter, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto are about 18 okay?_

_I hope you guys enjoy! _

**Thanks to:**_ To my amazing and zany betas: _**Merridaine**, **littlehomiieex3**, **Sakura4eva** _and_ **Frog-Wallet**

**Disclaimer: **_I own everything but the characters. Steal my plot and I'll sue you to death. This is my most favorite story, steal it and die._

* * *

"What did this one do? She's still a kid! Why do we have to send her to…" The boy didn't continue his sentence, he just looked at the sleeping child in his arms.

"She took the memories of all that she looked at. Took out a whole town in Berlin. They're making a new breed: 'Erasers' is what they're calling them. There are millions roaming all over Russia and Germany. Itachi told me that they were breeding Blockers and Adapters." His companion said impassively.

"Adapters?! Sasuke, that's insane! There are only three Adapters in the world! And two of them are you and I. And there is no way that she—"

"I know, She hasn't. I would never let any sick bastard touch her. You know that."

"Then where the hell did they find Adapters?! Sasuke, you and I haven't and obviously Sakura hasn't—"

"Naruto," The boy named Sasuke interrupted, "You know, if I wasn't keeping her unconscious, she'd squeeze you dry. And you idiot, I'm right beside you. You don't need to shout. I don't know any details. Our only mission is to terminate this one, and get her gift. That's it."

The two strode the damp and stony hall. They were going to the third adapter: they were going to terminate this child's life, they had to. Opening the large metal door, its hinges making a irritable, rusty sound, revealed a small, empty room.

"Put her down and I'll unblock her." The boy holding the child looked saddened.

"She just doesn't know how to control it yet. It's too bad she never had a chance." He sighed sadly. Walking to the middle of the room, he placed the child down and turned to his partner.

"Let's go."

* * *

...:(•):...

**Chapter One**: **The Adapters**

...:(•):...

* * *

"Mama! Mama!" Screams and cries of a little girl echoed through the damp, dark room. "Mama! Where are you, Mama?!" She felt around the room, it was small, barely even large enough to fit four people. There were only two things she could identify, a window; barred and screened, and a mirror. The girl was barely even five years of age and nearly blind. Her reflection was hazy in her eyes, but she could see the mess of golden hair, dirty, wet and matted, showing the silhouette of a girl in ragged clothes. She couldn't see her eyes though. No matter how hard she squinted, all she saw was a black space filler where her eyes should be.

Tears poured out of those black spaces, pouring out like a current in a river, "Mama!" She screamed again and again.

On the other side of the mirror, there was another girl. She had no face nor no hair, or body. Even though she had no appearance, she had a gift. But the way she saw it, it was a terrible curse. She'd taken many lives, many faces, and many gifts.

It was late in the evening when they brought her in, raining too. This one was so beautiful and young: she didn't deserve this. She brought her hand toward the invisible wall that held her captive as she watched the small girl cry and try to make her way out of the room her mirror had been placed. What had this one done to make her masters want to take her life away? She cocked her head as the girl made her way to the mirror. Worry and guilt flowed through her, she shook her head fearfully.

'_No! Don't! If you do, I'll—'_

The blonde child touched the mirror and immediately, the mirror-girl transformed into her. Slowly, her face became heart-shaped and blonde waved locks—though matted and dirtied—fell on her shoulders. Pale, pink lips formed her mouth. Triangular, but round and pouted… The girl had no eyes.

She understood now. She understood why they had to take her life. She had a gift too. She had the eyes, the eyes that when gazed upon, takes all the memories of the on-looker. Her gift was not as potent as hers, but still very powerful. The girl fell, lifeless on the ground. On the other side, the girl cocked her head and pressed her hand once again on the mirror. She watched as the girl almost blew away, like sand, from the wind outside. Just then, a boy came in, in the world where the other girl was from. He stood atop her sandy remains.

"You're name is Saki now. They told me to come and tell you." He was beautiful, the most beautiful one she's ever seen. Black eyes and midnight blue hair, porcelain skin. He wasn't human either, he was like them. Though, he had a face and a body. They said that his gift was the strongest there was; dispelling and manipulating other gifts.

'_Maybe that was why he's always treated the best…he's the most dangerous…second to me, of course.'_

"I don't like that name, Sasuke. Tell them I want the name 'Sakura'." He smiled at her, the smile he only gave to her, "But you know that I can't object. They'll take away my gift then put me in this room for you to take. Just like all the others."

She put both of her hands against the barrier. Her expression saddened. "Please, Sasuke," She begged him.

Sasuke placed his hand against hers; went through the barrier and held her hand. He smiled even more when he saw her blush slightly, "I'll make you a promise. Would you like that?"

"A promise?" She held his hand tighter.

He nodded. "I'll call you that name. I'll call you 'Sakura'. But in return, you'll have to promise me that no one else can call you that name but me and Naruto."

She smiled and nodded enthusiastically, "I promise."

"Sasuke!" Another boy rushed in. He was blonde as well. Tanned and blue-eyed, his coat was wet, though his tuxedo remained dry. Sasuke had the same attire.

"Naruto." Sasuke said impassively. He looked back at Sakura and smiled almost apologetically when he let go of her hand and exited the barrier. "Don't look at her eyes. She'll erase your memory all over again. "

Naruto gasped, "What's she doing in the mirror?! Isn't she supposed to be dead? And you know I don't! The reason why you aren't wiped clean is because you're benefiting from me!"

Sasuke ground his feet on the girl's sandy remains, "She is."

"Then, what's she doing in the mirror?"

Sasuke looked back at Sakura again, "Forgive the idiot, Sak." He grinned jokingly.

The girl laughed, but nodded as Naruto gaped for a second. "Sak? Is that really you?"

Sakura nodded again. Immediately, her blonde hair turned pastel pink and was clean and polished with bangs on top of her eyes; a white bow in the middle served as the headband. Her face shape remained the same but instead of having no eyes, bright green replaced them. The matted and ragged clothes were instantly transformed into a pink, baby doll dress that reached her knees and white ballet flats adorned her once bare feet.

This may not have been the appearance she had been born with, but this was how she presented herself in front of her companions. If they only knew what hid beneath her gift—if they knew what she really was; they would never want to look at her ever again. She didn't want that. She needed them.

Pasting on a smile, she curtsied, "Good evening, Naruto."

The boy blushed and scratched the back of his head. "A-ah. Good evening, Sakura." He looked at his black haired friend and walked towards beside him, "Sasuke, did you tell Sakura the news already?"

He nodded, "She knows that she'll be called 'Saki' from now on."

Sakura gasped. "But you said!! You said that—"

Sasuke sighed, "She'll be called 'Saki' by everyone but you and me, Naruto." A big smile crept up Sakura's face and she made an attempt to try and tackle Sasuke but the barrier failed her and she just ended up plastered on the see-through wall, "Sasuke! Sasuke! Take me out, please!" Naruto smiled at her and nudged his best friend, "Let her out."

Heaving another sigh, Sasuke reached in and pulled the girl out. She hopped down from the mirror's edge and landed on the sanded, ash-filled floor. Since she was shorter than the two boys, Sakura looked up and smiled at both of them, "Thank you, Sasuke."

Naruto grinned back and showed his palm; flicked his wrist and suddenly a white rose appeared between his fingers, "For you." Sakura blinked before another big open-mouth smile emerged on her features. Clapping her hands, she giggled then reached for the flower, "Thank you, Naruto!"

Sasuke scoffed and grabbed Sakura's hand, "Let's go, the elders are waiting for us."

Sakura knew what was going to happen; he was going to manipulate Naruto's gift. Naruto was special, just like her and Sasuke. He was an adapter too, but he was different because Naruto's adapted gifts were permanent—he was just like a cross between her and Sasuke. Naruto was more human than mirror, but an adapter no less—while Sasuke could only manipulate other's when they're in his range. If he was left alone with a room full of humans, he'd just be another normal human. Except maybe the fact that he could pull Sakura out of the mirrors she's been placed in.

'_He never lets Naruto take me. I wonder why..' _

Sasuke looked back at Naruto and gave him a message through his eyes.

"Take her. I'll meet you there." Sasuke nodded and in a blink of an eye, they were gone, leaving Naruto alone in the room. It wasn't raining anymore but it was still humid and damp, the ashy remains became almost paste-like on the bottom of his dress shoes.

Looking back at the mirror, Naruto touched the barrier that kept Sakura in. Though he and Sasuke could manipulate themselves in and out of her world, without their help, Sakura couldn't. Though she could go to any mirror in the world, she couldn't escape.

The mirror was frosted on the sides and elaborately decorated. The frame was a rich mahogany. It was the mirror they found her in. The mirror that changed all of their lives. She was the only one born with the gift. At least, that's what the elders said. But truthfully enough, none of them found another Mirror. Naruto laughed and touched the frosted edges.

"They really couldn't come up with a better name for what Sakura was, could they? What kind of a title is 'Mirror'? Just because she comes _from_ a mirror doesn't mean she should be called one. She's a Shape-Shifter… But an Adapter nonetheless. Maybe her parents were both…" Naruto's last remark left him in question before he followed Sasuke and Sakura.

When looking into a mirror, you'd usually see one's reflection, but when Naruto looked, no one greeted him.

* * *

"**Here, take this."** Sakura blinked up at Sasuke who was handing her a coat. "It's cold out tonight. The elders won't be happy with me or Naruto if they found out you got sick." Laughing, Sakura put on the coat. "Sasuke, it's not like they'll ever know. I can use my gift!"

The boy glared at her. "They have dispellers who can see through your façade. You know they're stronger than I am—you know what Itachi can do."

Sakura pouted. "But this isn't even a girl's coat! It's too long for me." Indeed it was too long: the black, heavy coat ended right at her feet, touching the wet crevices of the streets of London. "I'm going to get it dirty. I'll be just like a street cleaner: picking up all the cigarette butts and all the mud and disgusting street canal sludge." She made a face at the last part but laughed nonetheless. Sasuke laughed along with her.

"I'm sorry, I'm not a girl." Sakura laughed.

"No, no you aren't." She agreed before sighing, "I'll just have to make due then, won't I?"

Sasuke smiled, nodded and held out his hand. "The elders are waiting. We have to go."

"Sasuke!" The two turned and came face to face with the blonde.

"What took you so long?" Sakura asked, holding out her hand for him. Taking her hand, he brought it to his lips and kissed it. The girl blushed cutely and giggled while the other male just scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Naruto, could you show me how to do a magic trick?"

A shimmer was in the blondes eyes. "Sak, we're Adapters. As far as the world knows, we _are_ magic." With the wrist that held her hand, he twirled her and in a flash, she was wearing a different coat. A women's coat. Sasuke scoffed again.

'_Showoff.'_

Sakura gasped and looked at her new coat, "Teach me! Teach me!"

Naruto winked, "A magician never reveals his secrets, Sak."

She pouted, "Mou, Naruto! That isn't—"

"Stop fooling around. If we don't get there soon, Itachi will kick my ass." Sasuke interjected. Naruto grinned sheepishly while Sakura blushed and muttered an apology. The dark haired boy once again grabbed the girl's wrist and started walking away.

"Oi! Oi! Don't leave me, bastard!"

Hearing that, Sasuke smirked and picked up Sakura bridal style and jumped up to a building's rooftop. "Sasuke!" Sakura giggled and held Sasuke's neck tight.

"Oi! Bastard! You can't beat me at this game! I'm the one you're getting the power from!" The blonde followed suit, jumping so fast that he was almost just behind the two. "Is that the fastest you can go, Sasuke?" Naruto taunted.

From Sakura's view, she saw the smirk creep up Sasuke's face when Naruto taunted him. And just like that, they were gone. Deserting Naruto completely; he didn't stop though, he knew what that bastard was doing. "It's useless doing that, Sasuke. Using the gift that Sakura got from that boy in France. Just because you're invisible to humans doesn't mean that I still can't see you. Any Adapter can see you."

Indeed, he could see them. The couple jumped down now, in the streets of busiest part of the city. Despite all the people, Sakura's pink hair was like a firework in the dark sky. Naruto jumped on the clock tower and smirked. "So this is what it looks like to see London from Big Ben." He was hanging on the second hand of the large clock. It was 9:15 in the evening so he had a safe spot sitting on the clock.

'_If he wants to win this one, I might as well just let him. I know how much he hates it when I flirt with Sakura.'_

He laughed to himself as he watched the two with his borrowed eyes. Naruto adapted these from a German woman a few days ago. It was pretty cool, actually. Like seeing with binoculars without the binoculars! He remembered how the woman looked when he first spotted her. The white in her eyes were gone, it was like she had black eyes. Naruto guessed he looked like a freak.

'_Haha, when do I don't?'_

He was well out of Sasuke's range so he couldn't adapt any of his gifts. Though he was still jumping because of Sakura. He remembered the day they started jumping: they were in Norway at the time, in the mountains.

Turing his eyes back to normal, Naruto stood straight, still on the second hand of the Big Ben. It was 9:20 now and he thought it was best that he followed Sasuke and Sakura back to the elders. Right as he was about to jump to where Sasuke and Sakura were, he was roughly pushed off of the clock sending Naruto falling towards the ground.

'_Shit…my gifts are being disabled! Who the fuck?!' _

Though he was falling fast, Naruto could see the figure of a person in the spot he was staying at.

is eyes widened in urgency.

'_A Blocker!'_

* * *

**A/N: **_Ah! New stories are so thrilling! I want to know what you all think!_

_Please tell me 8D_

_Thank you for reading and please review! :)_

_Much love,_

_Denise :)_

_Ps. I just want to say thanks again to _**daisukii**_ for greeting me a happy birthday last July 2 (my bday)._

this is also dedicated to all those who celebrate their birthdays this month of July :D

happy bday :D


End file.
